


Monarch

by Noveloid505



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noveloid505/pseuds/Noveloid505
Summary: Scion is not the only one that has a counterpart. In which the Queen Administrator shard decides that its host probably won't reach her full potential alone.





	1. Germination

_"There's nothing that I can do for Ms. Hebert, since no one else has come forward about the incident I'm afraid my hands are tied. Without evidence the school cannot take action, and she also has several accusations against her for cheating, harassment-"_

 

Greg scowled at the floor as he made his way from Principal Blackwell's office.

There was nothing they could do. Right, like the staff didn't know how badly Taylor was being treated. Assignments missing after years of straight A's, skipping classes with a previously immaculate attendance record. He even saw Mr. Gladly ignore Sophia and Emma mocking her about her mother's death not even five feet away from him.

Who the fuck did that?

Greg's fists clenched in his pockets. He was very much aware of the fact that his body was slightly soft with stored fat, but he would deck  **anyone** that would even try insulting his mother. God he couldn't even imagine the hell that Taylor was going through, shoved into a locker with all those...  _things._ He felt nauseous just thinking about it. A small shudder made its way down his back as further thought about it. He knew exactly what happened to teenage girls during  **that** stage, the health teacher made sure of that. Especially that vi-

"Oomph." he puffed out, sprawling on the floor as he hit against a body built a lot stronger than he was.

 

"Hey watch it creep." growled out a familiar voice.

Suddenly a firm hand gripped his shirt lifting him off the ground and bringing him face to face with the lead bitch herself, Sophia Hess.

 

 

 

...Damn it. In hindsight he should have been watching where was walking.

 

A ugly sneer formed itself on Sophia's usually pristine face.

"Don't you fucking look at me like that wimp," she growled "Scavengers like you go after the strong after they find something to exploit. Besides," she smirked, "I heard that you wanted to help out one of your worthless crushes by having a little talk with Blackwell, I think that deserves a little... reward for such loyalty."

 

 _Shit shit shit_ Greg thoughts screamed as Sophia forcefully dragged him out of the vacant building, I should've done this with people around and not after a Friday with all the staff heading home.

 

"H-hey you don't have to do this," he tried to reason, "I mean if anyone finds out that your doing this-"

"No one's going to give a shit about what I do to you," she said cutting him off, "They didn't care when that weakling Hebert got what she was asking for, and they definitely won't care about you if you happen to have a... few new bruises from some ABB trash roughing you up right?" she snickered.

 

Greg's shoes made sharp squeaks against scuffed tile of the hallways as they lost purchase due to Sophia pushing him through the side doors. As he scrambled up Greg frantically glanced around the area. Damn, there were walls on either side of him with the only escape around a corner far down the alley from where he fell. If he could get hi-

A gasp escaped his lungs as a solid punch made contact with the center of his gut. 

"Bottom feeders shouldn't even try to go above what nature intended for them to have," she sneered as her next hook smashed against the side of his jaw. Greg shouted out in pain as the hit sent him down onto the concrete. "Feeding on the shit of the bigger players is the only thing you can do, besides trying to get into Hebert's granny panties at least." Sophia mocked as she sent a vicious kick into Greg's unprotected side eliciting a screech from him. "Hell even that train wreck wouldn't take your candy ass." Another hit to the side sent Greg groaning. "Your **nothing** just a waste of space and time." She spat out smirking.

 

Greg's wet eyes widened to an almost comedic size as her words echoed again and again in his head. 

 

 

_Your nothing but a waste of space_

_Nothing but a waste of space_

_Nothing... waste of space_

 

 

_Nothing..._

 

**_Nothing..._ **

 

 

 

Greg's pupils dilated, his vision blurred as his body flooded with adrenaline, his hand inching shakily towards his pocket. Sophia's face slowly shifted until it changed into a visage much older.

 

Caucasian.

Blonde.

Tall.

Thin.

Male. 

**Dad.**

 

"Nothing to say you little shit? Guess that all you needed was a-  **AAAAAAAGGHHH!** " Sophia shrieked out as Greg stabbed into her leg with a Swiss army knife and a yell.

She backpedalled quickly as the sharp pain in her left leg sent her into confusion. Looking down she stared as a splotch of rusty red grew around the hole in her jeans where the knife was still lodged. A disbelieving look was painted on her face as she processed the fact that this weakling stabbed her. Begrudgingly she sent him an evaluating look as she gritted her teeth and wrenched the knife out of her leg. Tossing the blade to the side she limped over until she was over his wheezing body.

 

"...I should give you a little more credit mutt," Sophia forced out a manic grin as she stared at his prone body "but let's see how you do with this."

A sickening crack pierced the air as a rib cracked from the force of Sophia's heel stomp, followed by the howl of agony from Greg.

 

_CRACK_

**_"AAAAAGGGGHH!"_ **

_CRACK_

**_"AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"_ **

_CRACK_

 

The almost rhythmic crunch of bone and the thump of bruising flesh continued again and again as Greg's screams fell to sobs, then crying pleads, then only whimpers and groans.

 

Nononononono Greg pleaded as his mouth and punctured lungs filled with coppery blood. He could barely feel anything anymore, his vision slowly gaining spots of black as he looked up into Sophia's deranged beaming face. She was _enjoying_ it. He desperately cried out to whatever god that could hear him.

Please someone. Anyone. This wasn't right, he needed... he needed... he.... h....

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**< DESTINATION>**

 

 

 


	2. Gestation

_So many stars_.

 

 

Ragged and broken they were soaring through the darkness. Intertwining and dancing among one another as often as they they crashed and ground against each other, and from them fell more limited weaker slivers. Countless possibilities for the verdant blue world that they descended toward.

 

 

But from where?

 

Look higher, farther away from the blue world and it's young star.

Away from the gas giants and farther from the edges of the solar system...

No, even farther than the reaches of the milky way...

 

 

_There._

 

 

It was colossal, it's mass easily eclipsing the size of a thousand gas giants. It was  **glorious**. It was  **terrifying**. 

It was _crying_.

 

Soundless cries of loss sounded across the boundless stars, heralding the loss of something so deeply  _bound_ and  _connected_ with whatever the being was.

 

And in it's sorrow it tore itself apart.

Limbs for moving across the endless void, for searching and finding, for building, for destruction.

 

 

The fragments flew towards the world where the being's sorrow was directed, where an avatar of it's will and strength flew over the primitive beings that were born there.

Each of these fragments took root within the planet's inhabitants, sowing seeds of growth and conflict within the world.

 

Yet..

 

One unusual splinter looked and searched for a suitable host. Glancing over the residents of the world, it found that the beings suitable for integration already had passengers present. It was a fragment that rarely operated on it's own, too destructive and harmful without another to temper it. Agitated, it's actions drew the attention of a prime fragment. One that was already in the process of unifying with it's host.

 

 

_< Query>_

 

**< Frustration>**

 

_< Reasoning>_

 

**< Host Incompatibility>**

 

_< Suggestion: Search>_

 

**< Impatience>**

 

...

 

_< Suggestion: Cooperation>_

 

**< Interest>**

 

_< Adaptation> <Collusion>_

 

_..._

 

**< Acceptance>**

 

**<** _SEA_ **RCHI** _NG >_

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

**_<_ FO** _U_ _N_ _D_ **_>_ **

 

**_<_ Initiating Unification>**

 

**< Destin-**

 

* * *

Taylor Hebert took in a desperate gulp of air as she lunged upright in her bed. Sweat beaded on her brow and soaked into the thin fabric of the scratchy hospital gown she wore. Her body felt frigid and completely vulnerable under the thin sheets of the blankets. A deep sense of emptiness filled her chest, causing her to fold in on herself in an attempt to fill the void.

She breathed out a chilled puff of air as she looked around the room. Green furniture and cream walls filled her vision, a small television was perched in the corner ceiling left on a news channel. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

 

There were so many  _lights._

 

She could feel them through the sterilized floors and the thin walls of the room. Vibrant white lights floated around the weaker lights that were splotched a sickly green or yellow. Smaller drops of light crawled through the crevices in the building, searching for scraps to sustain their frail lights.

 

_Oh_... Taylor thought, I-I'm a _parahuman_. A small burst of excitement went through her body only to be quickly snuffed out by the emptiness that hung like a weight over herself. Another shudder went down her body as she pondered the reason for such a response. It could be a downside to my power she thought, remembering the gentle warm light that had made itself known to her vision. Maybe...

She reached out her hand to the nearest light in the room, feeling a metaphysical limb brush against the amorphous contour of it's shine. It was _warm_  she sighed closing her eyes in bliss _._ Giddily she reached closer to the light and pulled it closer. Oh that's nice she sighed internally as the light eagerly moved shifted and grew until it-

 

The brush of feeling against her skin forced her out of her stupor. Eyes opening in bewilderment the first thing she thought was well...

 

The second thought was shit.

 

A explosion of flora had taken place, originating from the small pot next to the television. Taylor had no idea what type of plant it was but she doubted that any plant on earth had luminous silver leaves and flowers. Thick and twining against the frame of her bed were the vines that made up the body of her creation, the leaves broad and heavy with an iridescent shimmer. The blooms themselves were the size of her head and opened up with three layers of metallic petals that had a soft sweet smell to them. 

 

At this point Taylor was almost beaming with joy. She could do so much, she could be like Miss Militia, Alexandria, or Armsmaster. Someone that could do something about the gangs and villains that rotted out the underside of the city. A  _hero._

 

Unfortunately that deep chill in her chest had returned with a vengeance causing her to whimper slightly as it clawed deeper into her chest. Liquid welled in her eyes as she tried again to reach for that warmth. The plant quickly embraced the pale girl and tried to impart what comfort it could.

It's not enough she thought, it barely helped at all, the feeling of cold only growing stronger and stronger in her breast. In her desperation she pushed out with her unseen limbs reaching to whatever warmth she could in the radius of her power.

 

_< Searching>_

 

As her power rushed over the people in the hospital all they felt was a small brush against their spines as she pushed out farther and farther into the city. Vibrant prisms of every hue stood out of the sea of white lights as she reached out, but she instinctually knew they wouldn't be enough to release her from the coldness. 

Come on she pleaded there has to b-

 

_< Found>_

 

There.

 

Two lights were clustered together, a deep purple laced with blood red looming over a fading bright amber. The amber filled her with slight reprieve from the chill, allowing Taylor to relax before it began to creep in again.

 

Panic filled her as the light flared then darkened...

 

Nonononononon-

 

Before bursting into a beam of brilliance that pierced into to the sky of her vision. Taylor sobbed in relief as her plant pulled her out of the bed and deeper into it's embrace. It's tendrils coiled and  **burst** though the window wall of her room before lowering itself to the street below.

 

I can't let it go away Taylor thought desperately in her cocoon, thinking of the warmth that filled her very being when she had touched that light. Where did-  **there.**

 

Her silvery guardian pushed through the street, shoving cars and trucks out of the way as the girl inside was unaware of the chaos and panic she was causing. Citizens made desperate calls to the PRT as the metallic juggernaut made its way closer and closer to Winslow High.

 

 

 

 

_< Decreasing Distance to Collaborator> _

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

_< Preparing Contact Protocols>_

 

 

 


	3. Sprouting

_There was darkness. Deep, foreboding, and all encompassing. Yet he had never felt more warm._

 

"Fuck." cursed Sophia. She had only meant to push the bottom feeder back into his place. But then he had  _hurt_ her,  _stabbed_ her. 

And she felt that feeling. The sweet crimson rush that blotted its way into her vision every time she fought. She had thought that Veder had a little more in him after that little stunt. But he hadn't fought back after first stomp to his chest. Jesus she could see the indentations in his chest where the bone had given way to her practiced strikes. 

 

Still she had to do something otherwise Armsmaster would be on her ass for leaving anyone to die.

Sophia dug her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed the PRT.

 

"Hey it's Shadow Stalker. It's seems that some ABB members decided t-" she gasped out as her vision faded to black.

* * *

"Respo..... ow Stalk..... et PRT offi....".

 

Sophia eyes fluttered open as she gained consciousness once more. She pushed herself off the ground and shook her head vigorously in a attempt to clear out the fog in her head.  

"Fuck," she hissed out "what the hell knocked me out?" there was only her and Veder...

 

Shit!

 

 

It was only the experience that she had gained as Shadow Stalker that saved her from the massive ashen grey cloud that rushed her. As she dove out of the cloud's path Sophia's eyes widened as the grey mass shifted and brushed against her arm. A shrill cry of anguish erupted from her chest as the gas began to eat away at her flesh, completely melting away the fabric of her shirt. Biting her cheek past the pain she shifted into her shadow form, feeling the agony in her forearm cease to spread. She didn't let up on her transformation as she launched herself up the side of the alley, the effort decreased by the lightness bestowed by her power. The minute she reached the top of the building she returned to her solid form, muscles tensed as the pain in her arm throbbed in time with her pulse. A quick glance back revealed that the cloud had not let up in its pursuit of her. Frantically she pushed her legs faster across the roof, shifting into a shadow each time she needed to leap across the rooftops. She didn't look back, she had to fall back and think of a way to kill whatever hurt her, looking back would only slow her down. 

Eventually she lessened her pace as she felt the danger fade and eventually disappear. Yet she didn't stop until she was a good five blocks away. Shadow Stalker gulped down air as she set herself down underneath a water tower. Tentatively she looked at her arm and immediately retched. The raw meat of her arm was exposed to the open air, glistening crimson in the daylight as if pointing out the fact that it should never have had to see the light of day. Pus welled out of the wound in an attempt to expel the invading bacteria as it dripped in rivulets down her wrist. The edges of the wound were blackened and shriveled as if the flesh there had been struck with necrosis, emanating the scent of hot festering meat up into her nostrils. 

 

"Jesus fuck," Sophia choked out, cradling her disfigured limb closer to her chest.

She had to get Panacea for this she thought hysterically, she had to call-no! Damn it she left her phone down by whatever the hell had fucked up her arm. A scowl affixed itself to her face a she faced back down to the direction of-

 

"OH FUCK ME!"

* * *

 

_Pain_

 

Hot pain was the first thing that Greg felt.

 

His eyes batted away the haze that covered his vision as he hissed out at the feeling of his ribs clawing against his injured lungs. The afterlife shouldn't hurt this much he remarked inwardly, remembering the sticky feeling of his blood seeping out of his mouth and chest before the darkness had taken his vision. Though somehow, a sense of _warm_  had begun to fill the center of his being, pulsing in time with his heart. The world veered across his vision as he tried to take in his surroundings. He could only see, no _hear,_  the light blue of the afternoon sky and the light of the descending sun. His heartbeat and warmth quickened as he finally took notice of the soft sounds echoing in his mind. A soaring high pitched staccato sound filled the air wherever the light touched, performing a gentle duet with the soft flowing tones of the gentle air and blue sky.

He was parahuman. Most people would've been happy, ecstatic even to find they had become one of the "lucky" members of humanity. But Greg had discovered the concept of triggers, the worst day of a person's life creating a crucible in which the power took root in. All done through the power of the internet.

And also a series of deeply personal and invasive questions on PHO. Looking back he should have thought through those questions before getting flamed by both the mods and his subject of interest. At least he deleted that account in both embarrassment and and self-loathing. He winced inwardly as the sounds crescendoed and quieted before his focus swerved to another fallen body near the other side of the alley.

 

Sophia Hess.

 

A foreboding tune entered his ear from her silent form. Sound made of a deep murky duet with both sides reveling in harsh dissonances and chromatic runs. It sent shivers down his spine as she began to rouse. Resentment and shame filled him as he recalled the feeling of his bones giving way to her unforgiving pummels. She moved in his range of "sight" as she looked at his broken body.

 

Wait.

 

He could "see"his body with his power too. The various contusions of flesh clustered around his chest, the deep scarlet that soaked both his clothes and the concrete below like a macabre wellspring, and the glassy look in his eyes. His sound was broken, the pitches out of tune and filled with empty spaces where sound should have resided. Yet, it still filled him like hot chocolate on a fall evening. Well, he thought tiredly, at least I'm still breathing even if it causes a shitload of pain. He was broken out of his pondering when a voice started to emanate from Sophia's phone. Curious, he hesitantly pushed at his center of focus bringing it closer to the ground and reeled when it brought him  _into_ the ground. His "sight" turned painful as he was bombarded with the overpowering rumbling of the earth and stone. He pulled back higher above the earth in an instant, almost crying in relief as the lighter tones of the air and light returned. Wary now, Greg tugged his sense of "self" lower until he could hear the voice from the speaker clearly.

 

"Hello? Hello!?" said a older man's voice from the phone, "Respond immediately! Damn it Shadow Stalker respond to comms! Fuck, we're going to get some PRT officers down there for M/S protocols don't move!"

 

Shadow Stalker? No this was Sophia's phone not... right, african american girl with a ideal physique and deep running hatred compared to female african american superhero known for her use of agility and crossbows. 

 

But this wasn't right Greg cried out in his mind, heroes were supposed to help people, not torment them and  _kill_ people when they went against them. No, Sophia was a psychotic bitch with the political and economical power of the PRT behind her. Hell, the PRT and school probably covered up the entire thing since they didn't want anyone hearing about the new edgy ward having her sadistic way with high school students. They knew and did nothing to stop her, they probably didn't think twice about it, they were bigger, stronger,  _better_ than the rest of the world. Why did they have to listen to the mundane population. All of them were just like Lung and Kaiser, taking what they wanted because they thought they were above the repercussions. 

 

Just like  ** _him._**

 

Molten loathing engulfed Greg's mind and his warmth grew to a _blistering_ heat. A wordless scream left his mouth and pores in the form of sound.  _His sound._

 

It hungrily lunged at the now upright Shadow Stalker as she tried to dive away out of reflex. 

 

NO he growled in his head. His sound changed direction and tore away at her arm. Her scream filled the air with her injured tune, causing Greg's own sound to tremble in delight. The heat in him ascended even higher, sending him into near hysterics as he reveled in it's painful embrace. As she fled in her darker form his sound gathered around him and coalesced under his chest, realigning the bone and removing the blood in his lungs before sealing them.

He wasn't healed, but he could move.  

As he shakily sat up Greg thought of Kaiser, Lung, and Shadow Stalker. The inferno in his chest pushing him to cleanse the dissonance of their presence with his sound and will. These beasts in the guise of gifted man that dared to assume that they could take from those that were not blessed with strength. That they would dare hurt those that did nothing but try and relieve the pain of the less fortunate. The fire pulsed hotter and scorched him from within, and as he burned in anguish his sound ascended into a grand pillar of his resolve. Unaware of the dissolving landscape around him, his perspective shifted until he could see over Winslow and "gazed" towards the marked ABB territory. 

 

He blinked and reach for his face. His hand came back wet.

 

Greg Veder took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

_They would be reduced to nothing from his flames._

* * *

 

_She could barely see through all the light._

 

Taylor shuddered inside her creation as the warm glow of that amber turned harsh and almost blindingly bright. But even then, the ice in her thawed more and more the closer she got to source of the amber light. In response to Taylor' silent urging her guardian increased it's speed, rushing through the streets and ripping up the ground as it dragged itself forward. 

In her haste Taylor pulled at the surrounding white lights in order to bolster her guardian. A small smile grew on her face as they responded without any resistance. She didn't remember the last time she felt this... light, the heavy weight that usually hovered over her during both school and at home was absent. 

 

Shock and shame filled her as she realized that she hadn't thought about her father since she woke up. What would he do when he found out that she had become parahuman. He had been distant since her mom had died in the car accident, but he showed his care for her in the small smiles he gave whenever he came home. But he hid himself in his work, taking later and later to get home every day as he fought to keep jobs for the workers at the docks. Even though she knew that he loved her, it hurt every time she saw a small sticky note on the counter with a cold dinner in the fridge. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes and her arms tightened around herself as she fought against the need to sob.

 

_"Why don't you cry for another week Taylor?_

 

Then there was school. Dread pooled in her stomach  as she thought of everything that had lead up to her being trapped in that locker. How her backpack was still sticky from the juice and soda that they poured all over it. That same stickiness that she had felt in her hair when they found her in the bathrooms. Yet it still wasn't enough for them, they had to destroy the last thing she had of her mother. The flute, she had only wanted to take lessons to play again and they... they had ruined it beyond repair, crushing that final connection to her mother. 

Her mother who stayed up reading to Taylor every night. She remembered the tales of warring gods and deities, of poisoned kings and orphaned heirs, and the lotion scented touch of her mom's hand as she held her close whenever Taylor got frightened. She remembered the brush of mom's lips against her hair before she slept and the soft humming she did whenever put away her jacket. Taylor didn't fight back the tears this time, she let them cascade drop by drop onto the pliant body of her defender.

 

_After all, she had a good reason for her tears._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!
> 
> Hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween and a bunch of sweets to munch on!
> 
> Again please tell me if there are any grammatical errors or if the story gets choppy. 
> 
> Thanks again!


	4. Interlude - PRT and Protectorate

Hannah took in the scent of citrus as she sighed in a deep breath. There was nothing better than a hot tea and a good book on a lazy afternoon. Granted, Hannah had started reading a lot more since her relocation to the states. She could still remember those first few nights after her trigger. With the instinctive need to fall asleep negated by her power, she had needed to find various alternatives in her now doubled time awake. 

 

She still regretted those nights when she had fallen into the temptation of sleep only to find herself in that hell again.

 

Hannah took a sip of her tea, letting the heat seep into her body as she made her over to her armchair. The hand not occupied with tea fiddled with a small kinfe. Her gaze took in her protectorate provided apartment, it was... spartan, to say the least. Hannah was just happy that she was able to bring her favorite reading spot, the recent transfers in and out of the Protectorate making it a hard to find lodging. 

As she set down the tea her phone set off, sending out a high-pitched wail throughout the room. The knife changed into a pistol and then back in a whirl of green. Sighing, Hannah dug it out of her pocket and lifted the device to her ear.

 

"Lydia?" asked the caller, initiating the first part of the coded conversation "Can you come over to help with the television?"

They wanted her to go to the PRT headquarters.

"Sure Ruby, do you need me to bring a tool kit?" she replied.

She needed to know if she had to go in as Miss Militia.

"That would be great, I appreciate the help it's fairly new so... meet you at the door?"

A new trigger Piggot wanted to discuss at her office. Her knife changed into a rifle.

"I'm coming over immediately," Hannah responded, ending the call and downing the remainder of her drink.

 

Another kid pushed to the point of triggering Hannah grimaced. Even after years of working as a hero she had always hated the fact that there would always be kids that were harmed up to this point. The rifle in her hand shifted into a grenade launcher, then into a AK-47. At least she could help push them in the right direction, offering an helping hand and getting them away from the gangs. Lord knows that she had gotten that when she was introduced to the first wards. Her power shifted and coiled in her hands until in ended on her preferred knife.

Straightening her back she made her way over to her costume.

 

_It was time for Hannah to withdraw, letting Miss Militia lead the way._

* * *

  

Armsmaster looked over the video feed again.

 

And again.

 

"Dragon how large has the mass grown?" he questioned, staring at an aerial view of Brockton Bay projected from his lab screen.

"The formation has increased by a half mile from Winslow High," replied a female voice from the console, "None of our surveillance has managed to enter the area, anything that enters the gas seems to be broken down at a molecular level. Also before you ask the analysis has been sent to your console"

 

The hero let out a grunt of thanks, letting his gaze pore over the new information. However, he was broken out of his train of thought as door to his lab slid open. A woman in psuedo army fatigues made her way over to him, her signature scarf and viridescent weapon marking her as Miss Militia. 

 

"Armsmaster we're needed in the conference hall, a new parahuman triggered today." she told him, eyes grim. 

Armsmaster nodded in return, "I was wondering when Piggot was going to address this." gesturing over to the console.

 

Miss Militia took a long look at the screen over Armsmaster's shoulder. Her eyes widened at the grey cloud that covered a sizable portion of Brockton Bay.

 

"Isn't that located in core ABB territory?" she remarked.

"Near the edge of it actually, but yes. It is." mumbled back Armsmaster as he fiddled with the apparatus that held his halberd to the workbench. "The ABB haven't claimed anything but this is probably a showing of one of their new parahumans considering the point of origin."

 

As Miss Militia took that in, Armsmaster managed to get his halberd free and began checking it over.

 

"Director Piggot is asking that you two hurry, Assault and Battery have already been debriefed and dispatched." called out Dragon from the console.

 

Irritated, Armsmaster sheathed his halberd and briskly walked out of the lab, Miss Militia following closely behind him.

* * *

 

Emily Piggot rubbed at the bridge of her nose in a attempt to relieve the headache that Assault always caused during debriefs. If Battery hadn't kept that man somewhat tempered Piggot would have had him in M/S containment half the time just so she didn't have to hear his asinine comments. 

 

"Director, Armsmaster and Miss MIlitia are present outside you off now." stated Dragon from Piggot's desk table.

"Let them in." Piggot said tiredly as her headache grew at the thought of dealing with Armsmaster immediately after talking with Assault. Colin was a good leader and tinker but his social skills... were rather undeveloped.

 

Armsmaster immediately stepped into her office first as the door opened, his steps methodical and broad. Miss Militia entered after quickly, her eyes automatically zeroing on Piggot's unhappy expression.

 

"Director," Armsmaster greeted gruffly. "Armsmaster and Miss Militia reporting in."

"Acknowledged." Piggot replied, letting the heroes reach the front of her desk before she continued. "I'm going to keep this brief, a new parahuman that we've named Haze has triggered at Winslow High."

"Winslow?" cut in Armsmaster, his eyebrows furrowing under his visor. "Shouldn't have Shadow Stalker made contact with Haze when they triggered?"

"Shadow Stalker is currently in care and containment after witnessing Haze's trigger." responded Piggot as she laced her hands in front of her. 

"Shadow Stalker was injured by the new parahuman?" Miss MIlitia asked, concern washing over her face.

"She reported that she was assaulted by Haze after trying to assist him in her civilian guise," Dragon responded solemnly "apparently Haze is one of her school mates who triggered while being attacked by members of the ABB."

"His power is also unaffected by the Manton Effect as well," Piggot added as her face darkened. "Shadow Stalker had to get immediate assistance from Panacea after being hit by Haze's power. The cells around the wound had already begun to die at an molecular level. The same happened to any equipment we tried to send in."

As Miss Militia frowned under her scarf at the information, Dragon chimed in. "His power has been classified as a Shaker 8, Blaster 7, and Stranger 3 by several of our thinkers," she recalled, her voice tensing slightly "The gas cuts out any sight and radio communication through it."

"Haze has also been ranked an A-class threat seeing how destructive his power is." interjected Piggot looking at the information on her screen. "Stalker has also provided us with his civilian identity as well, decent grades, no social interaction, it seems that he only has his mother at home. Attempts have been made to have her contact him to calm Haze down. However..." the director trailed off.

"We can't even get to him in the middle of that gas without harming anyone who tries to make contact or Haze himself can we." growled out Armsmaster.

"Vista can get someone to him," remarked Miss Militia, "She can give us a small window of opportunity before-"

 

"Director I'm getting information from Battery." Dragon interrupted suddenly. "It seems that another parahuman has made an appearance around the perimeter."

**"What."** Piggot snarled, getting up from her seat.

"Apparently what appeared to be a new master or changer utilizing silver plant life broke through the blockade and is making their way into the gas. Aegis and Kid Win had tried to make contact previously but were ineffective."

"Explain to me how we didn't receive this information until now." forced out Piggot.

"The parahuman now named Asphodel has a Striker ability through their plants that put people into unnatural sleep. Both of the wards and the PRT officers at the blockade haven't woken yet." MIss Militia's face grew stormy at the information, her weapon changing chaotically. Armsmaster's hands also vice-gripped his halberd as well. "The information came through concerned civilians that saw Asphodel burst out of a hospital room." reported a worried Dragon.

"Armsmaster, Miss Militia!" barked out Piggot. "Get down there immediately and stop this new Striker! '

 

Both the heroes were already moving before Piggot had finished her sentence. Miss Militia's weapon had stopped on a M4 carbine, while Armsmaster's halberd whirled silently with machinery. If one had looked at the faces under their costumes, fury would not have sufficed for the expressions that they made.

 

Still standing took in their exit from her office the director deflated and sat exhausted in her chair once more.  

 

"God could this get any more complicated." Piggot mourned as she pushed her head into her hands.

 

 

"Asphodel has passed through Haze's field of influence and doesn't seem to be affected director." called out Dragon from the console.

 

 

The director could only groan and reach for the migraine medication in her desk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys! 
> 
> I had a few writing assignments do this had to go on the back burner for a bit.
> 
> Anyway, as always leave a comment if there is anything wrong with the information or the story in general.
> 
> Thank You!

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired from Lavanya_Six's fic Last Tuesday. I really you hope you check out her fics because they are all wonderfully written.
> 
> Please be kind to me, as this is me popping the fanfic cherry so please comment on anything you liked or flaws in grammar (I always miss something) or the writing in general. 
> 
> Update will hopefully happen in the next week <3.


End file.
